A True Love Battle
by sayjay1995
Summary: Uryu and Orihime magically wind up in the world of Naruto- Again! As official shinobi, they find themselves in a love square! Uryu likes Orihime, Orihime likes Lee, Lee likes both Sakura and Orihime, and Sakura likes Lee. Can they work this out?
1. Magical Holes are Dangerous!

A/N: Hello again everyone! Here is a complete summary: It's the best time of the year: summer. Orihime and Uryu find themselves once again in Konoha. (They have already been here in one of my other fanfics) And Orihime sees an old friend, Rock Lee. Orihime decides that she loves Lee but there are a couple of problems. 1, Lee still likes Sakura but doesn't exactly mind having Orihime around. 2, Sakura likes Lee and 3, Uryu likes Orihime. What will happen when the 4 collide? Yes, it's another Naruto and Bleach crossover.

**A True Love Battle**

**Chapter 1**

A teenage girl with long orange hair and gray eyes was happily skipping out of her apartment in Karakura town. It was a sunny summer day today. That was good news for her; no school. Now this girl was basically a blonde even though her hair was orange. A big red bird flew over her head and landed nearby.

"Good morning Orihime." A voice said.

"Huh? I didn't know birds could talk. Hi Mr. Bird!" The girl named Orihime waved at it. The bird cocked its head and flew off.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" A boy with black hair and glasses was walking over. He looked about the same age as Orihime.

"Oh, good morning to you too Uryu. I thought you were a bird." Orihime giggled.

"Thanks, I think…" Uryu was unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." He replied. "I, uh, made you this." Uryu blushed slightly as he pulled out a beautiful summer dress. It was a light blue color with white trimming and it came down to Orihime's knees.

"Wow Uryu! I love it! Thank you so much!" Orihime hugged the dress.

"But why did you make me a dress?" Orihime questioned.

"I had some left over fabric and thought maybe you could use something for summer." Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose. Uryu was very good at sewing. He didn't mind that it was a girly thing to do.

"Why don't you come inside? I just made a new kind of lemonade you can try!" Orihime grabbed Uryu's arm and pulled him inside before he could say anything.

"I'll be right back. You can go ahead and sit down in the living room" Orihime headed to her room. She hung up her new dress and then went into the kitchen. When she entered the living room Orihime found Uryu sitting on the couch. He was examining her living room. It was small, seeing as she lived in an apartment, but it had a friendly look.

"Here you go Uryu." Orihime said, handing him a glass of what Orihime called lemonade. It was a pale purple color and smelled like fish.

"Uh, what's in it?" Uryu asked, sniffing the liquid. Orihime thought for a minute.

"Freshly squeezed lemons, black liquorice, scrambled eggs, sugar free chocolate syrup, and a strawberry pop tart. Oh, and I added some paper towels for fiber." Uryu wanted to burn this 'lemonade' as soon as possible but with Orihime staring at him it there wasn't much choice. Cautiously he raised the glass to his lips and took the smallest sip possible. And he nearly choked.

"T-That's great Orihime." Uryu lied, his eyes watering.

"I'm glad you like it!" Orihime clapped her hands. He hated lying to her, but the truth would kill her. Orihime always liked eating odd things and was easily upset.

"I made a lot so you can have an entire pitcher!" Orihime ran to the kitchen and came back with a 3-gallon pitcher of the 'lemonade'.

"That's very thoughtful of you Orihime but I couldn't take that much. You won't have any left at this rate." Uryu said, choosing his words carefully.

"It's o.k. I can just make some more." Orihime smiled and laughed. Orihime was always smiling. Uryu hated to see her cry. Her smile was on his list of favorite things.

"Hey, what's that?" Uryu asked, pointing at a large black hole that seemed to have magically appeared on the floor.

"I don't remember a hole being there." Orihime scratched her head.

"I guess the floor must have broken." Uryu stood up and walked over. Peering into the hole he said,

"I don't know. I can't see the floor below us…" Orihime walked over. But she was clumsy and slipped on a rug. She tumbled into Uryu and they fell into the hole. They fell into darkness, with nothing but the sound of rushing wind and their own petrified screams to guide them.

They must have been unconscious because when Orihime woke up it was late evening. Uryu was nowhere to be seen. With the approaching darkness Orihime couldn't tell where she was but it seemed familiar. Orihime stood up and started walking with no destination in mind.

"Hey, don't I know you?" A voice said. Orihime felt dizzy. She didn't know who was talking to her but before she could find out she collapsed. When she awoke Orihime saw that she was lying on a couch. It was still dark out. She looked around and saw Rock Lee half asleep in a chair nearby.

"Lee?" Orihime asked as she tried to sit up. Lee jerked awake.

"Oh, your awake. That's good. Would you like some ramen?" Lee went into the kitchen and came back with a tray. It had some warm tea and ramen on it.

"Go ahead and eat. It's Orihime, right?" Orihime nodded and started eating. When she was done she explained everything to Lee.

"And that's when you found me. I hope Uryu's alright." Orihime looked at Lee with sad eyes.

"I am sure that Uryu will be fine. I will look for him first thing tomorrow morning!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Orihime smiled.

"Now get some rest. I assure you, you are safe." Lee stood up.

"My bedroom is across the hall. If you need anything then please let me know."

"I will. Goodnight." Orihime lay back down on the couch and moved to a comfortable sleeping position. Her face was red. "The way he looked at me…He was really worried about me…" Orihime thought as she fell asleep.

Earlier that evening…

THUD.

"What happened?" Uryu was lying on the ground, his broken glasses smashed underneath him.

"I can't see a thing. Where am I? And where is Orihime?" Uryu thought. He looked around but Orihime was nowhere to be seen. There was another big problem; his sight reached to about 3 feet in front of him, and it was getting dark. Uryu picked up the shattered remains of his glasses and brushed himself off. With his arms stretched out in front of him Uryu started walked forward. But he ran into a tree.

"Am I in a forest or something?" He grumbled, rubbing his head. Uryu stood still. He was sure he just heard a twig break. If a bear or something were coming he wouldn't see it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Uryu commanded, trying to sound brave.

"Uryu, is that you?" A girl was approaching.

"Why are you here? Where is Ichigo and the others?" Uryu could tell that this girl was worried. So he must know her. He squinted. The girl's arm was reaching forward.

"Come on, I'll take you home and we'll figure things out." Uryu gasped when he saw who it was.

"Sakura!?" Uryu was stunned. There in front of him was none other then Sakura Haruno. Sakura grabbed his arm and led them to Konoha's village gates.

"I was on my way back from a mission when I saw something fall from the sky. I thought I'd check it out." Sakura explained. They made their way back to Sakura's apartment. Uryu had only been here once. It was a nice apartment, with nice furniture. Everything was nice and clean.

"You can sleep in my mom's room. She's on a mission right now." Sakura showed Uryu where he was sleeping, where the bathroom was, and so on. Sakura found some duck tape and they fixed Uryu's glasses.

"See you in the morning Uryu." Sakura said as she went into her bedroom. Uryu went into Sakura's mom's room. He wasn't comfortable in a woman's bed but he lay down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: O.k. what do you think? I just got his idea yesterday, so I'm full of inspiration again I wonder how long it'll stay this time? Well, keep on reading.**


	2. A Confused Love Square

A/N: Here we are, chapter 2. I'm sure your wondering what's going to happen with Orihime, Uryu, Sakura, and Lee so I guess I'll shut up now. But for those of you who have seen Naruto and don't know who I'm talking about Sakura is the pink haired girl and Lee is the guy with big bushy eyebrows and a green spandex.

**A True Love Battle**

**Chapter 2**

Orihime was asleep. She seemed peaceful. The sun was shining through the living room window. It was still early. One of Orihime's gray eyes opened and she looked around.

"Where…Oh that's right!" She jumped up. Quietly and quickly Orihime made her way to Lee's room. She opened the door and peered inside. There he was, lying on his back. Orihime crept over. Lee was snoring slightly. Orihime didn't want to wake him but there was something she couldn't resist doing. Carefully she stuck out her finger and poked Lee's eyebrows. They felt really soft and bushy. Orihime couldn't help herself, she laughed. Lee opened his eyes and looked at Orihime. A second of silence passed and then,

"Ahhh!" Lee cried. Without thinking he grabbed his pillow and threw it at Orihime.

"Hey!" The pillow was thrown so hard that Orihime crashed into the wall behind her.

"Orihime!" Lee ran over and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Orihime! I panicked, I forgot who you were, I'm sorry!" Lee said this all very quickly.

"As punishment I will run 1200 laps around Konoha on my hands!" Lee felt like whacking himself with the pillow.

"Really, it's ok Lee! I forgive you." Orihime said. She just then realized how close their faces were. She giggled and smiled. Lee felt his face grow hot.

"What is this feeling? It's like the feeling I get when I see Sakura! Does this mean I like Orihime too?" Lee was confused. He stepped backwards.

"I am glad you are unharmed." Lee said. "How about some breakfast?" Lee and Orihime walked to the kitchen.

"Would toast and waffles be alright?" Lee asked.

"As long as you make it I don't care what it is." Orihime replied.

"I'll set the table!" Orihime offered. Lee showed her where everything was and Orihime set the table. She went to the refrigerator and brought the milk out. When Lee served the waffles and toast Orihime started putting a bunch of random things on them such as pickles and sprinkles.

"What are you doing?" Lee started at the mountain of toppings Orihime had piled on top of her waffles and toast.

"It's good, try it." Using her own fork Orihime scooped a large amount of the food onto it and held it out.

"Open wide." She giggled. Lee, feeling awkward, opened his mouth and Orihime shoved the fork in it. Lee coughed the fork back up and Orihime watched him, waiting. After a moment Lee said

"Wow! That was great!" And he wasn't lying. Lee started scooping all kinds of things on his plate. The two spent the rest of breakfast making suggestions like,

"I think the corn needs to go before the pizza sauce." Or "I think we should use less salt and more apple seeds." By the time they were done Lee had no food left. The two teens didn't care though. They were laughing and having the time of their lives. Finally they had found somebody who enjoyed eating odd foods. When the two were finished they had to brush their teeth. The food gave them bad breath. Once that was done Lee and Orihime decided to take a walk around Konoha. Orihime hadn't seen much of it the last time she was there. They were just starting to walk down the street when Sakura and Uryu ran into them.

"Ow, sorry Lee and Orihime!" Sakura apologized. Instead of apologizing Uryu said

"Orihime! I've been looking for you everywhere! Are you ok?" Orihime nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. How about you though? I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there!" Sakura smiled. She was the only one who noticed the slightly red patches forming on Uryu's face.

"Lee, did you find her?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Lee was aware that Orihime was watching him. The thought made him nervous.

"I had Orihime stay at my house last night."

"Yeah, that's what I did with Uryu." Sakura and Uryu were both now aware that Orihime was staring at Lee. Uryu didn't like it.

"Come on Orihime. Sakura said that that Tsunade person could get us home again." Orihime looked at Uryu.

"Aw, but I want to stay for a while longer!" Orihime pouted. Uryu looked like he was going to say something but instead he closed his mouth. Finally he said,

"Fine, but only for a little while." Orihime cheered.

"Yay! Thanks Uryu! Lee was showing me around Konoha. If we want to finish I guess we should get started. See ya guys later!" Orihime said. She grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him off. Lee waved goodbye but Orihime just dragged him faster. Both Sakura and Uryu felt a stab of annoyance.

"I can't believe this!" Sakura glared at the direction that Orihime and Lee had gone.

"What, are you jealous too?" Uryu asked. Sakura and Uryu looked at each other.

"What, you like him/her?" They both said at the same time.

"Wait, so you like Orihime." Sakura looked at Uryu with a very serious expression.

"Yes. And you like Lee?" Uryu was equally serious.

"I do." She said with a nod.

"Well, everyone knows Lee likes you but I have to wonder if Orihime likes me…" Uryu looked at the ground. It wasn't easy to talk about this with a girl you didn't even know that well.

"Wait, I have an idea." Sakura had a semi sly grin on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Uryu uttered curiously. Sakura motioned for him to come closer. She whispered her plan in his ear.

"That might just work! You're a genius!" Uryu smiled.

"There is no way that plan can fail." So Sakura and Uryu walked off to start the plan.

A/N: I hope this isn't too suspenseful for you guys. I know some people hate suspense more then anything, but you have to wonder what Sakura's plan is. I think those of you who appreciate fine writing will really enjoy this.


	3. The Plan Only A Ninja Could Think Of

A/N: I haven't much to say right now, except to remind you all to please review this story. It really makes my day to have some stranger I will never meet tell me I did something right. So if you have some spare time please review!

A True Love Battle

Chapter 3

"I'm having such a great time Lee." Orihime said. The two were still walking.

"So am I Orihime." Lee agreed. He wasn't really listening to her though. A battle was going on in his mind.

"Sakura or Orihime? Sakura, my friend, who I have always loved and swore to protect. Orihime, a girl I don't know well but is nice and really pretty. Who do I choose? If I chose Orihime then Sakura would be free to like Sasuke again. But what if somebody likes Orihime? I don't want to steal their only love when I have 2… It's so confusing!"

"Lee? LEE!" Orihime had to yell in his ear before Lee said

"Huh? What?" He blinked a few times and realized that Orihime was staring at him.

"You were ignoring me." She sniffed. Oh no. She was going to cry. Lee hated to see girls cry.

"No, I was, uh, I was…." Lee couldn't bring himself to lie.

"Lee, Orihime!" They looked up to see Sakura running towards them.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. Orihime, I wanna show you something!" Sakura said, pretending to be excited. Lee looked curious.

"Can I barrow your date for a minute Lee?" Sakura asked sweetly. She wanted to remind him that she was the one he loved, not Orihime. Sakura gave him an innocent look and Lee wanted to say "But you're my date Sakura!" but instead he said

"She is not my date, and yes you may barrow her."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. She could almost hear his thumping heart.

"We'll see you later." Sakura waved goodbye. She and Orihime walked off and Lee decided to continue his walk. He desperately wanted to know what was going on here.

"What do you want to show me?" Orihime asked. They were at a stone park bench. One that Sakura knew a little too well. Many trees surrounded it.

"Here, sit down." Sakura and Orihime sat down.

"I was wondering…if maybe…there was something…you wanted to tell me…you know, a girl to girl kind of thing…" Sakura said slowly, nervously. Orihime cocked her head.

"Let me think…I don't think so. Well, there is something that I've been wanting to get off my chest."

"And what is it?" Sakura asked, trying not to rush her. What Sakura wanted to do was scream "Hurry up and tell me you dork!" But most people don't like that. So Sakura sat there, calmly waiting for an answer.

"There's this guy. I really really like him but I don't know if he likes me back." Orihime's face was red.

"He should! What's not to like about you Orihime?" Sakura was paying close attention. Of course Orihime didn't notice that. Orihime continued,

"He is really nice but most people think he's just a nerd."

A nervous smile was creeping on Uryu's face. He was hiding nearby behind one of the trees. And he could hear every word perfectly. Uryu's heard was beating faster then usual. Most people considered him a nerd. He didn't want to get his hopes up but that didn't stop him from thinking it might me him.

"Could Orihime really like me?" Uryu thought.

"What's he look like?" Sakura asked. Orihime answered

"He has black hair and dark eyes."

"Oh, really? He sounds very nice." Sakura could almost imagine Uryu's face. Uryu felt his face turn a very deep shade of red and he was gripping the tree tightly.

"I think she is talking about me! Me, Uryu Ishida! I've never felt so happy! Oh Orihime…" Uryu peered from behind the tree. Sakura and Orihime were sitting a few feet in front of him.

"Can I know his name? I promise I won't tell anybody!" Sakura saw Uryu looking at them from the corner of her eye. Orihime was to excited to notice anybody.

"I guess so. His name is…" Orihime took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her head.

"The name of the boy who has stolen my heart is…." Sakura and Uryu were both anxiously waiting.

"Rock Lee. His name is Rock Lee." Orihime gave Sakura a shy smile.

"You mean Lee, the one with the bushy eyebrows?" Sakura's smile faded.

"That's the one. Isn't he awesome?" Orihime sighed in a wishful way. Uryu leaned against the tree and slid to the ground. Orihime's words were still echoing in his ears. He felt like his heart had split in half and left nothing but the burn of hurt and disappointment.

"Y-You can't like Lee." Sakura didn't mean to sound snappish.

"Why not?" Orihime asked, her smile disappearing.

"Because I like Lee and he likes me back." Sakura glared at Orihime.

"But Lee can like me too!" Orihime was hurt. She felt betrayed.

"Yeah right. Who would want an annoying blonde for a girlfriend anyway?" Sakura muttered, just loud enough for Orihime to hear. Sakura forgot that Uryu was sitting just a few feet away. He was listing to the fight but wasn't really paying attention.

"She likes Lee…" That was the only thought that was racing though his mind.

"Well I'd rather be blonde then a big foreheaded spoiled brat!" Orihime surprised herself. Who knew she could be so mean? Both girls glared at each other.

"That's not fair. You have plenty of guys at home, go like one of them!" Sakura hissed.

"Well Lee isn't the only boy in Konoha either! What about the Sasuke guy, a lot of girls like him!" Orihime shot back. Both girls stood up and started walking away, one girl going up the street and the other down.

Uryu brushed dirt off his pants and sat down on the bench. His fingers curled into a fist and he punched the bench. It felt like his fingers broke. Cursing Uryu rubbed his sore fingers and sighed.

"Fine. Lee can have Orihime. I don't need her anyway." He didn't even finish that sentence when Lee came walking up.

"Who do you not need?" Lee asked. Uryu looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"It's none of your business." He snapped. Lee was taken back.

"I'm sorry. May I sit down?" Lee didn't know what was going on.

"Why don't you and your stupid girlfriend go and do something? Go to Mexico or something and don't bother coming back!" Uryu ran down the street. He was ashamed to admit it, but all Uryu wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and cry. He saw a dark alleyway and it welcomed him. Uryu walked into the darkness and sat next to some garbage cans. He couldn't hold them back any longer, all the tears just started spilling out. Sakura, who was walking nearby, heard the sobs and came near the alley.

"Uryu? It's me, Sakura." Sakura walked over to her black haired friend and sat down.

"It's ok, we'll think of something." Sakura wanted to comfort him but it was hard. She needed somebody to comfort her, but the only person who would do it was probably kissing his new girlfriend by now. That made Sakura's spirits sink even lower, if that was possible.

"Lets just go home figure things out." Sakura forced Uryu to stand up and the two walked back to Sakura's apartment.

A/N: Wow, this was dramatic. I feel bad for poor Uryu! Will Orihime ever realize how much hurt she has caused him? Will Lee choose between Sakura and Orihime? How will Lee feel when the jealous bug bites him? All will be answered in these next few chapters so please continue reading!


	4. The Real Couples Form

A/N: So how are you all doing? Good, not so good? Well, if you're feeling good then I hope my fanfic will make you feel even better and if you're not so good then I hope I can some how cheer you up. Oh, and just so you know the dark black lines used in the chapter separate the two different flashbacks.

**A True Love Battle**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure Uryu? I think Orihime might be upset when she finds out." Sakura admonished. Uryu muttered something that sounded very much like "She can cry for an eternity, at least Lee will be there to offer her a shoulder." Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical teenage boy behavior.

"Is that everything?" Sakura asked, looking around her apartment. Uryu and Orihime had been gone for almost a week now. Since Orihime didn't show any sign of wanting to return, Uryu had decided to go alone. He felt almost no regret.

"Yeah, I think. Thank you for everything Sakura. You've been a real friend." Uryu held out his hand.

"No problem. Come back anytime." Sakura reached forward and the two shook hands.

"I'll miss being here. But it has to be done." Uryu looked out the window. The evening light was growing faint.

"I understand. If Orihime asks, shall I tell her why you've left? I doubt that Lady Tsunade will be willing to help Orihime once she hears about this." Sakura was busying herself with a small basket. Uryu hesitated.

"Try not to reveal to much. I don't want her to come back because of guilt." Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Before you go I want you to have this." Sakura handed him the basket. Inside were a few rolls, two cups of rice, a peanut butter sandwich and some rice cakes.

"Just in case you get hungry." Sakura shrugged.

"Thanks." He took the basket and for the first time in a long time smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura asked. "Oh it's nothing. I think it's just that I'm really going to miss it here." Uryu picked up his suitcase and left the apartment. Sakura watched him leave from her apartment window.

Uryu kicked a rock up the street. The memories of the past few days were haunting him.

FLASHBACKS…

Uryu was coming home from the library. He had wanted to check it out for quite some time. Sakura had given him her card and off he went. He hadn't walked more then a block or two when he saw them. Orihime and Lee were walking towards him, hand in hand. They were both laughing at something that probably wasn't funny. When they saw Uryu Orihime waved and Lee looked at the ground. Uryu ignored them and walked faster.

"Is he ok?" Uryu heard Lee ask.

"I'm sure he's fine. Uryu always does weird things like that." Orihime's response cut deeply into Uryu's already fragile heart.

Lee and Orihime were heading towards a large lake shielded by trees. It was a beautiful spot and the water was nice and refreshing. The two were going to have a picnic lunch when they saw that Sakura and Uryu were already there. They were sitting at the water's edge, their feet floating on its surface. Apparently they were reading a book.

"Look at the author's fine use of imagery!"

"I know! I really feel like I'm there." Orihime didn't seem to mind. Since she and Lee had been spending so much time together Orihime wasn't mad at Sakura anymore. Or maybe she forgot. Whatever the reason she waved happily. A bug was crawling on Sakura's shoulder and Uryu flicked it off. Lee didn't look too happy about it.

"Oh. Hi." Sakura said rather coldly as Orihime and Lee came closer.

"Sakura, I just remembered, you left the oven on at home." Uryu obviously lied.

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura and Uryu pulled on their shoes, gathered their things and headed off without another word to Lee or Orihime.

"I hope Sakura's apartment doesn't burn down." Orihime was deeply concerned but Lee knew they were lying.

"Why did Sakura do that? She hasn't spoken to me for days now…" Lee thought. Orihime insisted that they go for a swim. So they did.

END OF FLASHBACKS…

Sakura just closed her apartment door when Orihime ran into her.

"Orihime?" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Sakura, where is Uryu? I wanted to tell him something." Sakura snorted.

"Oh, now you want to talk to him."

"What do you mean?" Orihime brushed some hair out of her face.

"You haven't said one word to Uryu ever since you stole Lee from me." Sakura glared at Orihime.

"Oh that's right. You like him too." Orihime evidently forgot that Sakura liked Lee.

"I did." Sakura replied curtly.

"But you don't now?" This surprised Orihime.

"No. Why like someone who already has a girlfriend. I'd be better off with some cool guy, like Sasuke." Sakura was reminding Orihime that those were the words she had said, even if Sakura didn't really mean it.

"I didn't mean it Sakura! I think Lee would be devastated if you did." Orihime's eyes were wide now.

"At night when Lee thinks I'm asleep I hear him going on and on about how worried he is about you. He knows you hate him but he doesn't know why." Sakura felt her heart skip a bit.

"So he does care…" Sakura thought.

"Why do you care though? He's your boyfriend." Sakura added suspiciously.

"Well, I thought I loved Lee but he really likes you so I think it's time for me to stop being so selfish. Go ahead and take Lee back." Orihime was dead serious.

"Orihime, who's going to be your boyfriend now?" Sakura asked.

"Nobody, I guess." Orihime looked down at the ground.

"Now I'm just randomly suggesting this, but what about Uryu?" Sakura tried to sound casual.

"Uryu? But he doesn't like me… I think he likes Rukia!" Orihime said. She briefly explained who Rukia was, seeing as Sakura hadn't met her yet.

"Besides, Uryu's mad at me. I can tell. How can you blame him though? Like you said, I haven't been a good friend at all…" Orihime sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to him. I think you might find him by the Hokage Tower, but that's just another random suggestion." Sakura almost laughed when Orihime asked,

"How do you come up with these ideas Sakura?" But before Sakura could answer Orihime ran off.

"Forget it. She made her choice and I've made mine." Uryu was nearing the Hokage tower now. He stopped and looked at it. A small part of him didn't want to leave, at least not without Orihime. Uryu shook that feeling away. It had to be done. The wind fluttered across his face. He didn't notice somebody sneaking up behind him. Somebody with long orange hair. She raised her arms and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" She giggled. It was obvious. Most girls weren't that loud.

"What do you want now Orihime?" Uryu didn't realize he sounded so snappish.

"Are you mad at me Uryu?" Orihime asked, all happiness forgotten. She already knew the answer, but she dreaded hearing it anyway.

"What do you want?" He repeated coldly.

"Where are you going?" Orihime looked at the suitcase and basket in either of Uryu's hands.

"Leaving. You get to stay here with Lee and I get to go home and move on with my life." Orihime was to stunned to say anything. After an awkward pause she stuttered

"W-Wait, you were going to leave without me?"

"Yeah. You're happy here with Lee and I decided that I'd be happier at home. So that's where I'm going." Uryu wasn't looking at Orihime's face. Even when he was mad he couldn't stand to see her delicate features covered in tears.

"I'm giving Lee back to Sakura." Orihime uttered. Uryu made a disbelieving noise.

"You wanna know why?" Uryu couldn't help it, he tilted his head in Orihime's direction.

"It's because I love you." Orihime whispered. The setting sun was sending off beams of light that made, in Uryu's opinion, Orihime look even more like an angel.

"Really? I love you too." It didn't matter that Uryu's face looked like a tomato with sunburn. The two teens leaned forward, Uryu dropped his stuff, and their lips met.

Sakura was letting her feet guide her through the village. She had a feeling that Uryu and Orihime were having a special moment and was determined not to ruin it. Her feet led her nearer and nearer to Lee's house. She had refused to walk this way for a week but her feet were in charge, not her mind. And she saw Lee taking out the trash. Lee put the garbage in a can and turned around. He saw Sakura and Sakura saw him. Sakura walked over to him, slowly at first and then faster and faster until she was running. Lee braced himself. He was sure that she was going to hit him. Instead he felt her slender arms around his neck and there was Sakura, hugging Lee tightly.

"Sakura? You're not mad anymore I take it?" Lee buried his face in her silky pink hair.

"No. I just talked to Orihime. We're friends again."

"That is good." Lee felt like he was going to burst with joy.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I hated not talking to you. I don't know what's wrong with me." Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"There is only one thing wrong with you Sakura; you're so beautiful that you make ever other flower seem like a dead weed." Lee smiled and Sakura had to shield her eyes. But she laughed anyway.

Orihime and Uryu returned home. Sakura and Lee waved goodbye to the happy couple and Tsunade used her magical slug named Namako to send them home. Sakura and Lee were now going out and it was soon known in Karakura town that Orihime and Uryu were going out as well. When Uryu and Orihime arrived back at Orihime's apartment it turned out that only an hour had passed since they had been gone. The large mysterious hole from chapter 1 had disappeared into parts unknown. And everyone lived happily from that day on.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I wasn't sure about how to end it, so if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
